MMT is a digital container standard or format that specifies technologies for the delivery of coded media data for multimedia service over heterogeneous IP network environments. The delivered coded media data includes both audiovisual media data requiring synchronized decoding and presentation of a specific unit of data in a designated time, namely timed data, and other types of data that are decoded and presented in an arbitrary time based on the context of service or interaction by the user, namely non-timed data.
MMT is designed under the assumption that the coded media data will be delivered through a packet-based delivery network using Internet Protocols (IPs), such as real-time transport protocol (RTP), transmission control protocol (TCP), user datagram protocol (UDP), etc. MMT is also designed with consideration for characteristics of different delivery environments.